Numerous padlock constructions have been developed and are widely employed by individuals to prevent unauthorized persons from gaining access to any particular item or area which has been closed and locked. Although many locks are constructed to be opened by a key, numerous combination lock constructions have been developed which are opened by knowledge of a particular combination.
One particular type of combination lock that has become very popular due to its ease and convenience of use is a combination lock which employs a plurality of rotatable independent dials, each of which forms one of the indicia, usually numerals or letters, which comprise the combination for releasing the lock. Typically, the combination lock has one mode or position in which the user is able to set or reset the desired combination sequence. Although locks of this general nature have been available for several decades, these prior art combination lock constructions suffer from common deficiencies which have not been successfully overcome.
Although many manufacturers have attempted to solve the problems associated with rotatable dial or combination locks, one principal difficulty and drawback these prior art constructions have been unable to overcome is a construction which assures the user that a preset combination will not be accidentally or inadvertently altered or changed, without the user's knowledge. In such instances when the known combination is unknowingly changed or altered without the user's knowledge, the entire combination lock is incapable of future use, since the user is typically unable to release the shackle from locked engagement with the housing.
In addition, although key operated locks do not suffer from the difficulty of having the combination changed or altered without the user's knowledge, users are frequently incapable of using key operated locks, due to the key being lost or misplaced. As a result, prior art key operated locks are also frequently discarded due to the user's inability to find a particular key for operating the lock.
Another common problem which has consistently plagued prior art constructions is the cost of construction for producing and assembling prior art padlocks, whether the padlock is key operated or combination operated. In order to attain a padlock which provides all of the features desired by consumers, prior art constructions typically incorporate numerous small components, each of which require expensive assembly procedures to produce the final product. As a result, these prior art lock constructions are expensive to produce, thereby reducing the ability of these locks to reach a broad base of consumers.
A still further difficulty, which has recently arisen and affects both combination locks and key operated locks, is a requirement that all secured locks must be broken by Customs officers, and/or inspection or security personnel in order to gain access to luggage which is deemed suspicious. Under new security regulations that is being implemented, all luggage must be scanned or inspected to prevent the transportation of potentially dangerous items or products which are deemed to be undesirable. In those instances when luggage is scanned and further visual inspection is required, the inspectors have the authority to open the luggage for visual inspection, including physically breaking any lock which may be on the luggage.
Consequently, with these new regulations presently implemented, all prior art lock systems which are incapable of being opened by inspectors and/or security personnel are subject to be physically broken, in order to gain access to any luggage which needs to be visually inspected. As a result, consumers will now be faced with the possibility that any lock system employed to protect the contents of a suitcase can be physically removed by security personnel, leaving the luggage completely unprotected during the remainder of the trip.
Typically, prior art locks are affixed to the zipper pulls of luggage in order to secure the luggage in a closed and locked configuration. However, many individuals desire to peripherally surround their luggage, or other products, with a strap which is able to securely hold the pivotable portions of the luggage, or other product, in a closed configuration.
Although the use of straps has increased over the years, most prior art strap constructions suffer from the inability to be securely locked. Typically, the ends of these prior art strap constructions are mounted together in a wide variety of constructions and configurations, but are not securely engaged in a manner which requires knowledge of the particular combination or possession of a key to open or disengage the ends from each other. As a result, these prior art constructions are unable to provide users with the security and assurance that these prior art strap constructions can be securely locked in a manner which would prevent unauthorized access to the luggage or other products.
Furthermore, virtually all prior art lockable luggage straps are incapable of satisfying the requirements presently being imposed by security personnel or airport inspectors. As a result, consumers avoid the use of straps when traveling on airlines, since inspectors are authorized to cut off the strap if access to the luggage is required.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a lockable strap assembly for luggage or other products which incorporates both a key operated portion and a combination operated portion for securely locking and opening or unlocking the secured strap assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lockable luggage strap assembly having the characteristic features described above which can be quickly and easily securely affixed peripherally surrounding any desired luggage while also being quickly mounted in locked interengagement in order to prevent unauthorized access to the luggage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lockable luggage strap assembly having the characteristic features described above which is capable of satisfying all requirements of security authorities for enabling authorized security personnel to disengage a locked strap assembly and, upon completion of inspection, quickly returned the strap assembly to its securely locked configuration.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.